Ruby Kurosawa
Ruby Kurosawa is one of the nine main characters of Love Live! Sunshine!!. She is a first-year in Uranohoshi Girls' High School. Her image color is magenta. She is a member of CYaRon!, a sub-unit under Aqours. Background Ruby is a first-year student who is the younger sister of Dia, who she shares a strong bond with. She is from an old family involved in fishing management whose name is well-known around the area. The Kurosawa family also owns a number of companies including real estate, entertainment, human resources and restaurant management.[1]. Ruby is almost always nearby her best friend, Hanamaru Kunikida. In the anime, in the first episode, Ruby is shown to display a big interest for school idols. Season 1 Episode 4 shows that she used to be a fan of school idols, sharing this hobby with Dia, although something caused her older sister to seemingly lose that interest, which is revealed in Season 1 Episode 6, Episode 8 and Episode 9 to be Dia's failure as a school idol. Ruby's love for school idols remained intact, but the event made her secretly keep it away from her sister. She later joins Aqours in Season 1 Episode 4, after counting with her sister's support. Personality Ruby is very shy and timid, which makes it hard for her to get along with other people. She has a tendency to utter or scream "Pigii!!!" when she doesn't like something; in the event she screams, her face will turn red as she does so. She has never talked to any males besides her father before, so she has always been bad at dealing with the male gender. Although she is fearful and easily upset, she does has a tough interior forged by her role as the daughter of a rich, well-known family. From a different perspective, Ruby is adaptable and mostly admired by her friends, and they support her no matter what. Her catchphrase is "Ganbarubii!" (がんばルビィ！''lit. "Rubesty"), a portmanteau between "ganbaru" (頑張る ''try with full effort) and her own name; she uses this phrase to encourage herself or others to do their very best. Ruby also refers to herself in the third person from time to time, just like Hanamaru. Due to the strong bond she shares with her sister Dia, Ruby will immediately display her tough interior and defend her sister when a negative point of her is brought up, as seen in Season 2 Episode 8. Ruby is also shown to have a playful and mischievous side of her when she teases Yoshiko's Fallen Angel behavior and her embarrassing moments (alongside Hanamaru), which annoys Yoshiko all the time. She also despises spicy food. Clubs and Hobbies Her hobbies are needlework and fashion. Her talent is in coordinating outfits, which makes her, Alongside You Watanabe, Aqours's wardrobe supervisor. Like her sister Dia, she displays an admiration for other idols, despite coming from a traditional family. Gallery Ruby profile.jpg UwQmuf3.jpg LLSS_S1Ep1_091.png LLSS_S1Ep1_098.png LLSS_S1Ep1_101.png LLSS_S1Ep2_073.png LLSS_S1Ep2_088.png LLSS_S1Ep2_096.png LLSS_S1Ep2_272.png LLSS_S1Ep4_061.png LLSS_S1Ep4_187.png LLSS_S1Ep4_188.png LLSS_S1Ep4_218.png LLSS_S1Ep6_181.png LLSS_S1Ep6_223.png LLSS_S1Ep7_061.png LLSS_S1Ep9_046.png LLSS_S1Ep11_194.png LLSS_S1Ep13_203.png LLSS_S2Ep1_179.png LLSS_S2Ep2_177.png LLSS_S2Ep4_097.png LLSS_S2Ep8_029.png LLSS_S2Ep9_147.png LLSS_S2Ep13_123.png LLSS_S2Ep13_348.png LLSS S2Ep13 356.png Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Anime Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Cowards Category:Pure Good Category:Mischievous Category:Selfless Category:Movie Heroes Category:Honest Category:Animal Kindness Category:Artistic